Twisted Family
by Malfoy Angel
Summary: Totaly rewritten " What if things where not as they seemed that there was a secret being kept from every one...." I know i suck at Summarys please give it a chance. R&R please
1. The Death of a Dark Lord

Twisted Family

Disclaimer: All belong to J.K.R I just played with them.

Chapter 1

Harry sat on his bed at Number Four, Privet Drive he sat looking at a old book in front of him. "Well I guess it can't hurt to try it"

He looks back at the book and starts to read the spell.

_"Reúna la luz de la luna nocturna Si el corazón es puro y bueno. Destruya la mal que plaga el mundo" (1)_

As the words left his mouth, a light shot threw the window surrounding him. He could hear it singing to him, it seemed to be checking him out and as suddenly as it started the light shot back out as if it had never been there.

"Well that was strange" Harry said as he laid back on his bed falling into a light sleep.

Meanwhile in Manor house miles away Lord Voldemort sat in a meeting surounded by his most loyal supporters. "Severus, Lucius, how close are you to capturing the Potter brat and bringing him to me"

"The old muggle lover has him highly protected my lord, we are working on breaking his wards to find the boy" Lucius says in his cold way

"You disappoint me Lucius. You know how I hate to be disappointed" Voldemort points his wand at them "Cru...." he starts as a light comes shooting threw the window hitting Voldemort square in the chest. The light fills his mouth in a silent scream. Within seconds, Deatheaters all over the world were dropping in pain as their Lord was destroyed body and Soul.

Harry woke with a pain filled whimper. His hands moving to his forehead covering his scar, He then passes out, his hands dropping onto his pillow revealing his bloody forehead.........

_(1) Gather the light of the evening moon If your heart is pure and good . Destroy the evil that is plagueing the world  
_

TBC


	2. Harry and Draco

_** Parseltongue**_

Chapter 2 Harry and Draco

Harry woke with a pain filled whimper. His hands moving to his forehead covering his scar, and he passes out. His hands dropping onto his pillow revealing his bloody forehead, which held nothing but a small black snake, trying to impersonate his scar.

"Shhhh little one be calm, all is well" Said a voice from the shadows "you have done it you have fulfilled your destiny, your family is awakening now. Now sleep my little prince all will be clear when you wake."

Harry drifts off to sleep unable to disobey the voice. As he drifts off a beautiful man with long black hair and sky blue eyes moves out of the shadows and waves his hand. All the things Harry treasures come flying towards the man, and pack themselves into the boys trunk. "I am so proud of you my little prince now lets get you home to our family" He picks up Harry gently and with a pop, they disappear leaving only a note on desk for his so called family and friends.

They appear before a large manor house, on a hill above a town. Harry is carried in and up the stairs to a silver and gold room, and placed on the bed. With a wave of his hand, the man changes Harry out of his disgusting second hand clothes to a pair of emerald green silk pj's. The man leaves the room looking back once. _**Gaurd him well Nikkos**_

_**Of couse i will master, i have cared for him since his birth. I am glad we could bring him home to his family**_

The man nods to the moving snake on Harry's forehead, and moves out of the room disappearing with a pop.

Draco wakes to the screams all around him.He tiptoes out of his bed and opens the door peeking out. "I know father told me not to leave my room till he came to tell me it was ok but i have to know" He creeps down the hall towards the place he knows the meeting is going on in. Draco opens the door, and is shocked to see the Dark Lord dead. All of the death eaters writhing in pain and screaming, and as fast as it started, it ended, all of them laying uncontious.

"Father.... Mother" Draco called out, as he started wading though the body's on the floor, coming to a pair that where closest to the Dark Lord. "Father, Uncle Sev, you have to wake up please we have to find mother"

The two men lay there unmoving. Draco didn't notice the snake tattoos peeking out of the men's hair, nor did he notice the one curled around his wrist. He looked around at all the bodies, and starts to cry into his fathers chest scared.

"Sleep little Dragon fear not" said a soft female voice from the shadows. Unable to disobey the voice he closes his eyes and falls into a deep dreamless sleep.

A beautiful red head, with beautiful green eyes comes out of the shadows. With a wave of her hand she collects all of Draco's most prized possessions. She packs them into his trunk, then picks him up cradling him close. With a nod she and Draco disappear, leaving nothing but a note on the pillow of his room.

They Appear on the hill over looking the small town. She carries him effortlessly into the manor, and up the stairs to the gold and silver room, laying him down on the bed with Harry. She smiles as the boys instinctively curl around each other.

_**Salossis help Nikkos, they will start to change soon and they will need your help**_

_**We understand Mistress **_replys the snake tattoo's

The woman moves out of the room closing the door silently. "Be well our little ones all will be clear when you wake"

The two little snakes look at each other and wait for the changes to start, hoping they won't be to bad. Slithering off the boys skin and curling up together to watch.

Just as the snakes slither off into there real forms, the changes start with both boys whimpering and clinging to each other, not really knowing the other is there. Sweat forms on both there bodies, both boys laying on there sides scream in there sleep as wings erupt from both there backs. The snakes watch fascinated as red, gold and silver feathers form on Harry's wings, and blue, white and silver on Draco's.

Harry and Draco whimper once more then fall silent as there bodies tremble. Never wakening through all the changes, never once letting go of the body in front of them.

The next morning, Harry opens his eyes slowly he stands and moves looking for the bathroom. A little confused, but still half asleep, till he looks in the mirror and screams seeing his reflection. Looking back at him is not the lanky almost 15 year old that he was when he went to sleep. Before him was tall tanned and nicely muscled body with vibrant green eyes and large feathery wings behind him. He was no longer a short 5'4 but now looks to be over 6' tall. His black hair instead of being messy and short now falls to his shoulders and is laced with blood read streaks. His Emerald green eyes remained the same he opens his mouth to reveal a pair of small fangs. He looked like a dark Fallen Angel.

Draco woke to the scream and went running into the bathroom and was shocked to see Harry. "Harry is that you?"

Harry turns to look at his long time boyfriend and is shocked at the beautiful boy before him. "Drake? You look so different?" And he did! The arrogant Slytherin was replaced with a pale winged Adonis. He had shoulder length pale blond hair, with pale blue highlights all through it. He is shorter than Harry, about 5'10" and a lot more delicate looking. He had a pair of wings to match Harrys. Draco has a look, that makes Harry want to take him in his arms and protect him from all harm.

Harry leans over and kisses Draco, his tongue moving over the other boys fangs savoring his loves sweet taste. "I've missed you Drake"

Draco settles under Harry's chin seeming to fit perfectly. "I've missed you too. Do you know where we are? Not that i mind waking up with you."

"I have no clue, all i remember is the light, and then wakening up here"

The boys move back to the bed, and curl up content in each others presence.


End file.
